The purpose of this study is to examine the feeding activities of low-income mothers who were teens at the time of their preschool child's birth. Mother feeding activities are being explored because of their potential risk for overweight in their preschool aged children. Childhood overweight is a growing, national, public health problem. Many short and long-term health problems are associated with childhood overweight. Current evidence for identification of children at risk for poor outcomes due to overweight and interventions that work to treat overweight is lacking due to the complex factors associated with childhood overweight. Research has shown that children born to teen mothers are at risk for health problems and that parent feeding practices can contribute to the risk of obesity in children. In addition, according to research, the preschool age group is particularly vulnerable for development of childhood overweight. Information from this study maybe used by primary care providers and public health providers in offering health promotion education to assist teen mothers in the prevention of childhood overweight for their preschool children. A qualitative research design will be used to examine the lived experience of low-income mother's feeding practices for their preschool-aged child. Video will be used to gather data, and gain a comprehensive view of the every day feeding environment and practices of the mothers and preschool children. It is anticipated that practical and reasonable childhood overweight prevention procedures will be developed based on the data from this study. Research Question what are the feeding activities of low-income mothers who were teens at the birth of their preschool child? This proposed study of maternal feeding activities for preschool children is directly relevant to public health in that in seeks to understand a possible risk factor for a public health initiative of childhood overweight. Information from this study may lead to improved health promotion programs for prevention of childhood overweight. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]